crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
AWM
The AWM '''(or the '''Arctic Warfare Magnum) is a weapon used to be the most expensive and have the highest rank-requirement until the SCAR Light, the RPK, and some other weapons were added. It also used to be very rare in games, but is now commonplace, since so many users are a high enough rank to use it. This weapon has it's advantages and it's disadvantages. Let's start with the advantages. Advantages *1 shot kill (2 hits to the legs) *100% accuracy *5 bullet magazine *Double phase scope Disadvantages *Slow mobility *Loss of target after every shot due to the bolt-action *Loss of accuracy when running at full speed (This would also apply to other sniper rifles and automatic and semi auto weapons, though it's a bigger issue for sniper rifles) Although for it's disadvantages, it's a gun to be feared when put in the hands of an experienced player. The fact that it's a 1 shot kill weapon makes it a weapon of choice for just about all snipers. Quick-scopes and no-scopes are best to be used with this weapon for the fact that if that bullet makes contact, you won't have to shoot at the same player again unlike the M700 (Beginner Sniper rifle) where it takes 2-3 shots to take down an enemy unless they've been weakened. Rushing with AWM requires high playing IQ. Knowing the enemy respawn rate ís required when rushing with this beast. Also ''dodging skills'' and the use of secondary weapons is highly recommended. "Dodging skills" is the ability to be constantly moving before you take the shot otherwise you'll be an open target, Suggestions would include moving side to side and right before you take the shot, hold the walking key to slow down your movement and increase your accuracy and that's where you fire. You can either walk or crouch right before you fire, crouching has the best possible accuracy but again it makes you an open target, if you are skilled you can crouch and quickly take the shot and continue moving side to side. Now, say your opponent appeared quickly in front of you, if your inexperienced, pull out your secondary weapon which is likely to be a melee or pistol, experienced players would perform a quick or no-scope but again, it's very risky to the inexperienced, if you think you can pull it off then don't be afraid to take the shot with the AWM, otherwise pull out a pistol/melee. Variants The AWM has three variants. The AWM Camo is both a permanent and limited gun, it can be rented from the item shop for 3000 ZP for 7 days. The permanent verion can be obtained through getting 70 coupons in the black market. There is also an AWM - Adv Christmas, which was a limited ZP Crate prize during the Christmas season of 2010. the ammo count is 10/30. The AWM-Xmas is known to be the third rarest gun in the game, after the MP5-Halloween and the Discontinued M4-Gold (with jaguar stripes). An AWM RD (Red Dragon) is a gun obtained from the ZP black market. Its ammo is 10/30 Other Variants *AWM Adv - Ammo +10, regular texture. Available in CF Europe. *AWM Camo - (Ammo+5) that you may RENT with ZP or exchange for coupons permenently in the Black Market. Faster reloading speed. *AWM Diamond *AWM Stripes *AWM Pink *AWM Red Dragon - (Ammo+5) Can be won permanent from a AWM R.Dragon ZP Crate. *AWM Gold - (Ammo +5) Available in CF Philippines given to people whose ranks are Sergeant 3 who have finished 10 or more missions. Rewarding date is January 2011. While in CF Indonesia, this weapon can be won from Black Market ZP AWM Gold Crate. *AWM Xmas - (Ammo+5) that you can win permanently in the Black Market. Faster reloading speed. *AWM Liquid Metal/Ultimate Silver - Newest variant of AWM during the CFNA's "The Weapon Cache" Update. Also available in CF PH Mega Lotto in ECoin capsules. *AWM Blue Crystal - Newest variant of AWM. Available in CFPH on Point Mall. Videos thumb|300px|left Other Information The Arctic Warfare Magnum (AWM) In real life, this is believed to be the most reliable sniper rifle made to date due to its raw power and durability, created by Accuracy International. In the game, this is the most coveted sniper rifle in the Crossfire community, for its 1 torso hit kill capability and the best double phase zoom in-game, It is very expensive and requires you be the rank of Staff Sgt. Most people consider this weapon along with DSR-1 and PSG-1 to be noob weapons because of its one hit kill on almost anywhere on the body with the exception of hands and legs. This weapon can be unlocked in CF PH when you are already a Master Sergeant Comparison of the AWM and DSR-1 'AWM' *The AWM has a double phase scope. (Has a choice of 2x or 3x) *The AWM has to unscope after each shot to load another shot. *The AWM's reload time is a little longer than the DSR-1. *The AWM is heavier than the DSR-1. 'DSR-1' *The DSR-1 has a single phase scope.(1.5 or 2x scope) *The DSR-1 stays scoped while firing. *The DSR-1 has a slightly faster reload time. *The DSR-1 is a little lighter than the AWM allowing for more manuverablility. Category:Sniper Rifle